Where Angels Sigh
by Ica Leigh
Summary: Kierah, being an only child with a disapointed father, runs away posing as a boy when the Romans come to her village to pick up the sons. After her and her fellow knights are delivered to Hadriens Wall, the scout catches onto her secret
1. Arrival

**Where Angels Sigh**

Imagine Oceans of grass as far as the eye could see. The soft thuds of a light rain falling on the grass and everything that was in its path. The sun high up in the gloomy sky trying it's best to warm the land. A small girl standing by her mare, getting soak with each drop of rain that landed on them. I was that little girl, and this is my tale.

-------------------

I was 14 at the time the Romans came to collect the next batch of Sarmatian Knights to take to Hadriens Wall. My tribe was the last to have their boys collected to become knights as they had for years before. My mother was dead and my Father ill; I had no brothers or sisters so my father was disappointed with my birth for he wanted a son. I started acting as a boy as much as I could for my father, but every time when he tried to smile it game out as a grimace.

During the night before the Romans arrived I packed up the necessities for the journey on my mare. I cut my hair short and bound my chest so I looked more boyish. As I laid down to sleep I wondered if my guise would work. Soon sleep came unexpectedly, it seemed I awoke as soon as I fell asleep. Sighing contently as I slipped out of bed and out to tack up my mare. Just as I reached her, I heard the Villagers shout that the Romans were here. I roughly tacked the horse up, promising her that I'd rub her down when we stopped to make camp.

Vaulting onto the mare I rode amongst the Arriving Romans and Sarmatian boys as if I were from a different tribe so no one would recognize me. As we turned to leave a little girl came rushing towards a boy calling, "Lancelot! Lancelot!" I looked over to see what she had given him and snickered at his expression. She gave him an extremely hard loaf of bread and exclaimed, "I made it myself! I put worms and some dirt so the worms can make the bread healthy!" Lancelot stared at his sister in dismay and horror.

"Worms? Dirt?" He mumbled, horrified by his little sister.

"Yeah! Here eat it right now!"

Lancelot looked at the bread in disbelief. Not wanting to hurt his sisters feelings he took a big bite out of it and chewed. As soon as he swallowed he retched it up, which made everyone laugh at his reaction, even the hard Romans.

Lancelot told his sister that he would finish the rest later because he was not hungry and watch as she bounded away happily.

About five months later we reached Hadriens Wall and were all introduced to our Commander, Arthur Castus. He started asking us our names. A somewhat burly man with gentle eyes answered first, "Dagonet" Then the man next to him who was about the same size as Dagonet but a bit more plump answered, "Bors". Then there was the one with the dark curls and a charming smirk, "Lancelot". He then turned towards me to have me introduce myself. Not having thought up a name I used my real name, "Kierah..er..my father wanted a daughter so he gave me girls.. name..". That sent the knights into gales of laughter. "What kind of father names his son with a girl's name?" Bors yelled, out hardly bothering to control his laughter. Lancelot just smirked and shook his head, while the shy one, Galahad, was leaning on his cousin, Gawain. After a few minutes they quieted down except a few snickers.

Arthur then looked at the silent one with the tattoos on his cheek bone, "and you?" Arthur said rather impatiently, wanting to get on with the introductions. "Tristan." He mumbled. I looked over at him curiously and offered him a smile, but he just gave me an impassive look and nodded. The remaining knights introduced themselves as: Aaron, Cidael, and Marcus.

After being served dinner we were shown to our quarters and most of us headed to the tavern, except for Tristan and me. I put on a thick tunic and breeches and unbound my chest with relief. I quickly slipped on my boots and grabbed a cloak and secured it in place. Just as I slipped out of my room I came face to face with the scout, Tristan. He glared at me like I was some idiot. After an uncomfortable, silent moment he grumbled out a response, "You know, if you're going to fake being a boy.. At least be more careful about your looks." I stared at him, stupefied. "Wha- ho- how did you know?" I snapped at him.

He just stared back, impassively of course, and sighed, "You really aren't too bright" he said nodding at my chest. "Your features give you away."

Damn, how I hated how observant he is. I just smacked him and stormed back into my room, and buried my face into my pillow. _How could I be so careless! Argh! That man pisses me off! _ After a while of thinking I dozed off.

The next morning I skipped breakfast and went to the stables and started grooming my mare. I contemplated about what Tristan had said last night. Damn how I just wanted to kill that bastard!


	2. Eggplants?

**Where Angels Sigh **

Chapter two 

It's been two months since we arrived here at Hadriens Wall and the arguments still haven't quieted down between Tristan and I. He keeps ordering me to tell the other knights I'm a girl, but I just call him a bastard and continue on with whatever I'm doing.

--

It was about noon when I was shoving my on breeches and boots to head down to the tavern for a couple of drinks and some food, when I heard Tristan's door close. I popped my head out into the hallway to see Tristan walking down the hall without his sword for the first time since we got here. Perfect time for some havoc. I quickly bound my chest with the bandages again and slipped a black jerkin over my chain mail shirt. I slipped out of my room, locking the door behind me, headed over to Tristans door. As I entered his room I kept looking behind my shoulder to see if anyone would suddenly appear, one of my fears no doubt formed from the scout who appears out of nowhere. After I shut the door and barred it with a stool, I began my search for his curved sword.

"Ahah, there it is!" I exclaimed, while I giddily clapped my hands.

Where's what?" I heard a voice say behind me, no doubt Tristan's.

I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning casually against the door with an amused smirk playing on his face. I looked at him in disbelief, stupefied once again.

"How did you get in? I thought I barred the door!"

He just stared at me blankly and adverted his gaze at the stool.

"You did, but not very well."

I took the time while he was staring at the stool to snatch his sword off his bed. My movements made his eyes dart back to me. As soon as he saw me clutching his sword he clenched his fists.

"Give it back." He growled.

I just simply smiled at him and snatched the covers on his bed. He started taking overly dramatic steps towards me in an attempt to reclaim his sword. As soon as he reached for it, I threw the bed covers over his head and rushed out the door and down the hall in an attempt to flee. When I realized the door of Aaron's room swung open it was too late. I smacked straight into it, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

The last thing I remember seeing is Aaron's shocked face. When I finally came to, I saw Tristan sitting in the corner of the room clutching his sword like his life depended on it. After blinking and looking around for a while I realized I was in my room. Tristan, realizing I was awake came over and examined my face. I started groaning as he prodded and poked at the swelling flesh. I swatted at his hands and my face protested against the touch.

"You have an eggplant of a bruise on your face" Tristan gave me one of his impassive looks.

"Go Away." I grumbled, "My head feels like some hit it with a hammer."

Just as I was about to start throwing curses at Tristan, Aaron came in laughing.

"Kierah, for a knight you aren't very bright, even if your name is that of a girls."

Aaron's comment made Tristan snicker

Aaron's comment made Tristan snicker. That made me snap. I threw back the covers of my bed and glared daggers at Aaron. Putting on an innocent smile I tackled him and started punching his face in. "You want to make fun of my name again? Huh?" I yelled in his ears. Just as I was going to land another punch on his nose, someone caught my wrist. Thinking it was Tristan, I elbowed my captor blindly in the stomach. Seeing Tristan still standing by the bed and Aaron on the ground, I stared up into Galahads face.

"Let me go!" I screamed and kicked Galahad where in his special area..

I grinned as I heard him grunt in pain and drop to writhe on the floor. Finally free from his grasp, I kicked him once more in the crotch. Straightening my Jerkin and squaring my shoulders, I shrugged and glanced at Tristan who was staring at me. I glowered back and motioned at the door with my hand, signaling him and Aaron to leave. Aaron and Tristan just stared for a moment at the writhing Galahad in amusement.

"Out, you lecherous men!" I snapped impatiently at a grinning Aaron and the blank scout.

"Lecherous?" Tristan spoke barley above a whisper.

"Want to end up like him?" I pointed to Galahad, who was now curled up whimpering. Watching Aaron fiercely shake his head, made me grin.

Oh how fun it was to have the men at my mercy.


	3. First Assignments

Where Angels Sigh

Chapter Three!

A/N. Well.. Lets see… its been.. _months _since I've even bothered to write. TT Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! It's just that I've been lazy.. . and writers block. It's the devils plague! Well, here is chapter three at long last!

- Arisaab

-----

"What in Gods name were you thinking!" Apparently Arthur likes to yell, even though he's kind at heart. Arthurs face has the most peculiar look when he's angry. He glares, his nostrils flaring like a bull about to charge, eyes twitching like flies invading a beasts eye. "Are you even listening?" came the ever-so-impatient voice of my beloved commander. Sure enough, his temper rose swifter than the rain floods the Nile. Mumbling, I gave him an irked "Yes, Sir".

"Good, I can't have one of my knights assaulting his comrades. Now go." With that Arthur stormed out of the room, angry as ever. I have to admit, pissing him off isn't the wisest of choices, but its amusing. I didn't ask to be the screw up at everything I do. So much for impressing my father, what was I thinking when I joined up with them? He's probably dead. Thoughts buried deeply in me started to stir. Buried so long ago I had forgotten them for a time. They were of my mother and sister, slaughtered in front of my own eyes. Visions took shape, blurring my sight, brought me back to a time so long ago..

Rain, falling ever so softly on our tents. So serene the sound and yet so sad. My sister, not yet five at the time, was lying on her side, asleep, in my mother's arms. My father was out with most of the other men and boys teaching them to hunt when the attack befell us. I awoke to the screams of the women in the neighboring tents. My mother tried to hide us as best as possible. The rogue Goths were tearing through every tent, turning up everything in their paths. My mother, she was cowering in the corner holding my sister in her arms, begging they spare her. The captain of the men demanded that she hand over my sister and what ever goods we possessed. Mother refused to give them anything. "Once again, hand over the child and your goods." Came the gruff voice of the captain. "Please, spare us and take whatever you want, my daughter would do you no good!" Finally frustrated with Mothers indecision and my sisters undying wails, the captain raised his sword and finally silenced my mother's begging with one quick stroke. 

The captain then turned angrily to my sister and picked her up by her hair as if she were no more than a rag doll. Raising his sword, he ran her through the throat and wrenched the blade loose through the side of her neck. With that he and his men left to leave the dying to their misery.

Days went by, slowly turning into a week until my father and the men returned to our ravaged village..

"Why is my face wet?" I mumbled, feeling my face. As I looked upon my hands, there were tears. Real tears. Jumping slightly as a hand was laid upon lay on my shoulder, I glanced over my shoulder to see the two gentle giants, Dagonet and Bors behind me.

"Come, we're needed at the round table." Dagonet said softly. Nodding slowly I rose to my feet with the gentle aid of Dag.

When Dag, Bors, and I reached "Arthur's Lair" as Galahad and I being the youngest of the knights dubbed it, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Aaron and the other knights were seated up with Arthur. As we took our general seats, the commander rose.

"Knights," spoke Arthur with a gentle, but stern tone, "I have been watching your progress on the training field closely. I believe its time for your first assignment."


End file.
